


Of Labels and Love

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [40]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Acceptance, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gender Identity, M/M, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Because you can be whoever you want to be - even if you're a plant.





	Of Labels and Love

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the original:
> 
> RAND: Hello, Beauregard. How are you today, darling?   
> SULU: Her name's Gertrude.   
> RAND: No, it's a he plant. A girl can tell.

Chapel stopped as she saw McCoy looking at Lavender in puzzlement.

“Something wrong?”

“No… Its just… I was looking at this from Sulu. He says Lavender’s male.”

They both peered at the seedling, swaying gently to its music box tune with its skirt of fern-like leaves drifting.

“I don’t care what her birth certificate says,” Chapel declared. “She’s a girl. Women can tell.”

McCoy smiled in relief.

“Thanks. I was worried it was just me.”

Chapel grasped his arm.

“Remember,” she told him. “Labels don’t matter. Just let Lavender be whatever she wants.”

“So long as she’s happy.” McCoy smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to imply boys can't be girlish, or girls can't be boyish, just that everyone should be what they're comfortable with.


End file.
